


One Night Stand

by beachbaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbaby/pseuds/beachbaby
Summary: Carrie gets bored while her husband is out of town and decides to go out for a beer. She never intended to sleep with a stranger.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

One Night Stand

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Carrie mumbled to herself for the third time since walking into the bar. This wasn't just a bar, it was a biker bar. Yes, she knew what kind of bar this was when she had the Uber drop her off, it was the only biker friendly bar in the area; yes, she saw the large number of motorcycles in the parking lot and climbed out of the car anyway; and yes, she had considered that she might have gone completely insane. She wasn't really afraid of these men, but bikers had a reputation and the large number of men getting drunk and rowdy in such a close space was making her a little uncomfortable.

Not that there was a reason to be nervous. It's not like any of them had paid her any attention after the initial glance at the door to see who had just walked in. She wasn't exactly the type to draw attention from the opposite sex anymore. Had she come in here when she was younger, she would have already left with some handsome stranger. Tonight though she sat on the bar stool and nursed her now warm beer, alone, and she would leave here alone, which was for the best.

She was married, happily, or so she told herself. Over the past few years she began to notice all the insignificant little things Paul did that made her feel unloved, taken advantage of, taken for granted, and most especially not desirable. While she had no intention of cheating on him, she had no problem fantasizing about it.

Laughter erupted not too far down the bar from where she was sitting. She looked over just as a very large man planted his lips on a smiling younger woman. "That's sweet" didn't quite fit the scene. They had obviously just met and there was no way they'd had time to fall in love with each other. Nope, just a one night stand. "Lucky." She mumbled a little jealously at the twenty something and the man who was temporarily hers.

Just as she began to turn her gaze away, she was caught by a pair of dark brown eyes. He was sitting at the end of the bar, watching her. No way. Why would he be looking at her? When he gave her a panty melting smile and a wink, she quickly turned her flushed cheeks back toward the mirror on the back of the bar.

The person sitting next to her fell into her, drawing her attention away from the bottles of whisky that she had started reading for the sixth time.

"Sorry." The girl said with a smile.

She smiled in return as the girl turned her attention back to the biker who was definitely going to take her home later. Ah… so that's who he was smiling at. She was young, blonde, and had a body to die for, she didn't mind admitting. Blondie obviously hadn't seen her admirer. If she had, she would have dumped loverboy there and jumped on the other one before he could even ask her name.

He wasn't one of those drop dead gorgeous men you see on the covers of romance novels, but he was pretty damned good looking. She tried to sneak another look at him without being obvious about it. He was handsome alright. His long hair was more grey than brown, as was his well trimmed beard. The lips that the hair surrounded were wide and full and turned up into a satisfied smile. Tattoos covered both of his arms, at least up to the sleeves of his tee shirt, which didn't quite look like it had been painted on but definitely wasn't loose. His muscles didn't bulge, like I know your thinking, but he no doubt spent time in the gym. She realized suddenly that she was being more than just obvious, she was outright staring at him. Her cheeks started turning red before her eyes met his again. It would be less embarrassing just to pick her phone up and take a picture of him. Quickly she turned back to the bottles lining the shelves behind the bartender, who seemed to have taken an interest in her sudden descent into voyeurism. God, she was going to give them both the wrong impression.

"Looks like you've got an admirer." The bartender ginned as he leaned onto the counter in front of her.

"I doubt that." Her cheeks were finally losing the warmth she knew he could see.

She studied her for a minute, his eyes narrowing before he spoke. "You're not one of those women who refuse to believe they're beautiful, are you?"

She narrowed her own eyes at him. "That's kind of personal, don't ya think?" She said because she didn't want to admit that she was indeed that kind of woman.

Just as he shrugged his shoulders, a man further down the bar caught his attention, and he nodded his head in that direction to let the patron know that he'd seen him. "Just for the record, men have a very different definition of what a beautiful woman is than women do." He leaned in a little closer. "And he is definitely interested in you." He smiled as pushed himself off the bar and went about filling drinks for the men crowded around at the other end of the bar.

"What are you, trying to get me laid?" She mumbled under her breath as he walked away. She brought the bottle of warm beer to her lips. Her face scrunched up at the taste of it. She should have given in and bought a daiquiri of something.

She tried to shake off the conversation, but his words had already penetrated her brain. She was pretty sure she knew what men thought of women. After all she had lived with one for over half of her life. Twenty-nine years of marriage to a man who'd lost interest in her ages ago was more evidence than she needed that she had lost her beauty. The love was still there, but the lust had long been dead. Still, the bar tender's words and the looks from mister handsome down there did make her feel kind of pretty.

This was ridiculous. The bar tender was just being nice to the only woman alone in the bar tonight. Just like the biker with the panty melting smile.

She wanted to look over at the stranger again, but she forced herself to keep her eyes forward. It wasn't ok to stare at people, no matter how gorgeous that smile may have been. The view down there was certainly better than one in front of her. She really should start using Oil of Olay or something. Funny how the same laugh lines that make a woman look old, can give a man character. Like him. The lines around those brown eyes actually look good creased into his tanned face. She admired the reflection next to hers a moment longer before she realized what exactly she was looking at. Apparently, her admirer had claimed the barstool next to hers while she had been lost in thought and was watching her reflection in the mirror.

Please don't blush, she silently begged her cheeks. He'd already made her blush twice and that was from half way across the bar. She was acting like a love struck teenager and she needed to grow up.

The look on his face was growing more amused by the second. He had seen her notice him, so to slip off her stool and walk away now would just be an insult. Besides, it's not like she wasn't interested in him, it's that she shouldn't be. Oh man, she was in trouble.

Finally she gave up and turned her head to look at him.

"Hi." His voice was deeper than she had imagined it would be, but not by much.

"Hi." Her smile was automatic.

"Let me buy you a drink."

Before she could answer he waved at the bar tender to get his attention. "Another beer and whatever the lady would like."

"Corona." She said as she held up the half empty bottle of warm beer.

"Get something you actually like to drink." She wanted to be annoyed by the slight command in his voice, but she really didn't like the taste of beer.

"Sex on the Beach." It was her go to drink, which would go down a lot faster than the beer. She was going to have to limit herself to just one.

"My bed would be a lot more comfortable."

The look in his eyes stopped her response. There was nothing playful in the way he was looking at her, just a knowing grin on those perfect lips and a silent offer in his eyes. The arrival of the fruity cocktail saved her from having to respond. She took a much larger drink than she had intended to, which seemed to give him the answer he was looking for. His tongue snaked out to moisten his lips as his eyes traveled down her body with unconcealed lust, letting her know exactly what his intentions were.

Holy shit.

He really wanted to take her back to his room and fuck her. She took another large gulp of the fruity drink. Just the thought of being used by this man was enough to make her panties wet, and it was looking like it could very well be more than just a thought before the night was over.

He raised an eyebrow at her half empty drink. She gave him a smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "That's why I was nursing the beer."

The confession should have made her blush, a clear indicator that the alcohol was working. If she kept this up she'd lose her inhibitions long before she got drunk. She was a light weight, and at the rate she was going, it wouldn't take much more to get her off of that bar stool and into his bed. Something told her that he was counting on that.

"You want another one?" He grinned as he turned sideways on his stool to face her. He was definitely counting on that.

"Trying to get me drunk?" She asked just before taking another way too large drink. She turned toward him just a little so she could talk to him without getting a crick in her neck. The thought occurred to her that she should ask him his name, but she was torn between not wanting to know who she was about to fornicate with, and wanting to know what name to scream out later, because he just looked like the kind of guy who could make her scream.

He grinned as he lifted his shoulders. "Seemed like the best way to get you into bed."

She eyed him for a moment then shook her head. "That's not the best way."

"Oh? Then what is?" He planted his hand on her knee then very slowly and deliberately started sliding it up.

"Give me just enough alcohol to drop my inhibitions." The alcohol in question was definitely working. She would never in a million years say that to a man otherwise.  
"Yeah? And why's that?" His hand was half way up her thigh now and it was making it very hard to think.

"I'm a light weight." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she imparted the information. "If I get drunk, there's a pretty good chance that I'll get sick at the very worst moment. Besides," She leaned toward him slightly. "if I'm going to hop into bed with a complete stranger, I sure as hell want to remember it in the morning." What in the living hell had gotten into her?

"In that case…" He took the glass out of her hand and sat it down next to his beer bottle with one hand while the other came to a stop at the very top of her thigh. Her eyes were momentarily distracted by a glint of light on the golden band around his finger. The sight of the wedding band was oddly comforting.

"Come on." His fingers slid up to the top of her thigh then back down again, rubbing against the heat between her legs as he did. "I'm going to take you for a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

She dropped her purse on top of the dresser in her soon-to-be lover's motel room. The only light in the room were the two lights that were mounted on the wall above the bed. The bulbs glowed amber from inside their dingy shades, but it was still bright enough to show off all the details of her body that she didn't want him to see.

His hands slid around her waist and up her stomach to cover her breasts, squeezing them through the layers of fabric covering them and forcing her to abandon those thoughts. An involuntary moan escaped her throat as the feel of his lips on the sensitive skin on her neck, before a strong hand cupped her jaw and turned her face toward him so that he could claim her mouth.

She turned as the kiss deepened so she could wrap her arms around his neck. His erection was hard against her stomach and feeling it snapped her back into reality. For the first time since she met him thirty-one years ago, she was going to cheat on her husband.

The kiss ended a moment later. When she opened her eyes, she found him watching her with the same nervous, guilty, I can't wait to fuck you look on his face that she was wearing. They both knew this was wrong and it needed to end now before they did something they would regret. Well, something he would regret. Her moral compass seemed to be working about as well as Jack Sparrow's, pointing her in the direction of the thing she wanted most, which at that moment was the man standing in front of her.

"You've never done this before, have you?" His voice was soft and it mimicked his own inexperience in the world of cheating.

"Is it that obvious?" Her cheeks flushed pink as he lips curved into a shy smile.

"Yeah, kind of. This is my first time too." He smiled nervously for a moment, and then he grew serious. "If you want me to stop you need to tell me now, because once I start taking your clothes off there will be no going back. I'm going to fuck you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

His words sent a thrill coursing through her blood. They made her feel desired, like a goddess about to be worshipped, and that made her want him all the more.  
"I don't want you to stop." She made sure to look in his eyes when she said it so that there would be no miscommunication.

The relief on his face lasted only a moment before he leaned forward to claim her mouth. The kiss made her nervous at first, but soon filled with the lust that had been suppressed for far too long. He cupped her face possessively as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, while he pressed erection on deeper into her stomach. She belonged to him now, there was no other way to interpret his actions, and she was perfectly fine with that.

Her hands were shaking as she slid them between their bodies, down his chest and around his waist. By the time she began tracing the contours of his back, her desire had steadied her hands. It didn't matter what her body looked like; and it didn't matter how good she thought she was in bed, which had become an issue with Paul's growing lack of interest in her. Nothing mattered but the overwhelming lust she had for the man in front of her and what she was going to do about it.

The kiss was interrupted when he looked down at his hands. He watched them as he squeezed her breasts, then let out a soft growl and reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, followed immediately by her bra. The cool air on her suddenly exposed skin made her nipples harden, beckoning him to taste them. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he sucked the first one into his mouth. If she hadn't been wet already, this certainly would have done it. He manipulated them expertly, licking, sucking, and nibbling at her until what may have been left of her inhibitions had vanished. The moment he straightened she reached for his belt, pulling it open then working the button free and ripping open the zipper while he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He took hold of his jeans to pull them off, so she started working on her own jeans. She had only gotten them about half way off when he took her by the waist and walked her backward to the bed. His tongue invaded her mouth as he landed on top of her and his foot pushed her jeans toward the floor. She bent her knees and struggled out of the denim.  
As soon as she was free of her pants, he slid his hand down the length of her body and between her legs. He moaned into her mouth as he rubbed the moist cotton that covered her pussy, and he kept rubbing until her hips moved in rhythm with his fingers.

“Christ.” He growled as he pushed himself back onto his knees. With the lightest touch, he let his hands glide down her body then grabbed her panties and pulled them down. She had to close her legs so he could pull them off, and as soon as he tossed them aside, he wrapped his hands around her knees and pushed her legs open. His grip was firm as he slid his hands up her thighs to the moistened flesh between them. His fingers spread her open so that his thumbs could slide over the soft pink flesh, teasing her clit and bringing her incredibly close to an orgasm. He took his time about it, and she enjoyed every sensual moment he that he lingered there.

After several minutes of this pleasurable torture, she took the chance and lifted her head slightly so that she could look at him. He was watching his fingers play with her with a look that was a combination of nervousness and wonder. He had really never done anything like this before. Her eyes left his face and wandered down his body. He didn’t have a six pack, but he was far from over weight. His arms were solid without being muscular, and his dick… the hard, flesh covered rod stood erect between his legs, pulsing with the beat of his heart and dripping with pre-cum in its anticipation of being buried inside her.

His thumb slipped inside her, making her head fall back onto the pillow and a groan escape her lips. God, that felt good! He lingered for only a minute before falling forward. He caught his weight on his arms to save her from being squished and immediately planted his lips on hers. His hand slid into her hair as they kissed pulling her deeper into it as his hips inched forward. She felt the tip of his dick pressed firmly against her orifice, on the threshold of invading her body. It lingered there a second before he thrust his hips forward and slowly buried himself inside her. Her pussy swallowed the tip, and then stretched to take the rest of him in.

The sound he made was somewhere between a moan and a sigh, and it was one of the most gratifying sounds that she had ever heard. Her own moans accompanied his in a response to their pleasure.

He moved slowly, pulling out until only the head was inside her and then pushing all the way back in; leaving her empty then filling her up. Her body grew more sensitive with each stroke, which brought her further from the reality of her life and into the world he was creating in this bed.

She closed her eyes in absolute pleasure while her hands slid across his back and down to his ass. The slow movement of his hips allowed her to get wrapped up in the thrill of discovering a stranger’s body; the bumps along his spine, the muscles dancing beneath his skin, the hair on his thighs scraping against the smoothness of her claves. The minutes ticked on and she lost herself further and further into the moment. It wasn’t about how fast she could cum, or how many times; it was about the lingering feel of his dick sliding in and out of her, over and over again.

His pace started getting faster, but he was in no hurry. His mouth continued to explore her neck, his hand closed around her hip and he squeezed to get a better grip. She could feel him going deeper, getting rougher, and her body responded. She could feel her pussy getting wetter the harder he thrust. She could feel him smile against her throat as she let out the first scream.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Scream for me.” He growled in her ear.

She had never been very vocal in bed, but her inhibitions had abandoned her and she let loose another and then another as he shoved his dick in even harder. Her body gripped him as she came, he growled in response. Once she relaxed again, he pushed himself up onto his knees, and leaned forward far enough to take her hips in his hands.

His fingers were like vice grips clenching her flesh. With each thrust of his hips, he pulled her onto his lap so that he could crash into her harder. His grunts and an occasional growl mingled with her screams. Her body was fast becoming sore, and her throat was starting to feel tender. She held around the sheets in a death grip as she dug her elbows into the bed. Her back arched as another orgasm racked her body. He pace slowed just a little while she came, but he kept moving, drawing it out of her like a man savoring the last bite of a juicy steak.

Once she collapsed back onto the bed, he slid his hands up her body then down her arms. Taking her wrists in his hands, he pulled them up above her head, pinning her to the bed. He kissed her again, hard, before he started moving with the same brutal force that he had used just moments before. She dug her heels into his hips trying to pull him in deeper. Her body was on fire and she couldn’t get enough of the inferno.

She started to whimper in protest when he stopped moving, but he kissed the whimper into a moan and then he moaned himself. He wrapped his fingers around her jaw as the kiss deepened, unnecessarily holding her in place. When he finally came up for air, he gave her an absolutely predatory grin.

“Roll over.” He said patting her hip as he pulled is dick out of her. His voice sounded as painful as her throat felt.

With a grin, she rolled over onto her stomach. She was vaguely aware that the light in the room was getting brighter. The thought, what little there was of it, was gone the moment she felt him sliding into her again.

He lifted her hips off the bed and she screamed as he drove into her again. She shoved her ass back into him as he thrust forward, slamming into him with everything she had left. She had been fucked so much harder and for so much longer than she ever had before, and while this was the best sex she had ever had, it was getting hard for her to keep up with him. Her hands clutched the sheets again tearing them away from the corner of the mattress as she screamed.

Without missing a stroke, he collapsed on top of her, pushing the air out of her lungs in an explosive “umph”. His hands slid under her shoulders, holding on to them while he started moving. His thrusts were slow at first before becoming brutal again. She could feel him hitting her cervix again and again, and still he pushed deeper. Just as the last scream was being torn from her throat, she felt him deep inside. He pushed hard and kept pushing as he came.

Once his balls had emptied their load, he dropped his full weight on top of her. She laid beneath him catching her breath and finding the strength, and the will power, to get up and order an Uber to take her home. She had never had a one-night stand before, but she was pretty sure the awkward part was coming up soon. You know, where they get dressed and wait in that awful silence until her ride gets there and they say their really awkward goodbyes. She didn’t know him, but he didn’t strike her as the type of man who would leave until she was safely on her way home, although it might be easier that way.

The feeling of his weight on top of her was getting very comfortable and she felt her eyes starting to close. Oh no. She had to get home, then she could sleep. But she didn’t want to ask him to move. Eventually he did though.

He rolled onto his side so that he could look at her. A smile curved his lips as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, then watched his fingers as they made their way to her shoulders. The smile faded as he traced the red marks that he’d left behind that were sure to become bruises. Then he smiled at her again and just like that, it was weird. She waited a minute more than she was comfortable with then got out of bed and went to get her phone so she could order the stupid Uber and get out of there.

“Uber?” His voice startled her a little and she spun around suddenly very aware of just how naked she was, and that the room was bright enough that she couldn’t hide.

“Yeah. He’ll be here in about ten minutes.” After another uncomfortable minute she started pulling her clothes on. She couldn’t cover her body fast enough.

“That’s too bad.” He crawled out of bed and started pulling his underwear on.

“Why’s that?” His comment had stopped her progress and she was watching him like he was some new species of man she had never seen before. God, she was tired.

“Ten minutes isn’t quite long enough for a quickie.” He winked at her then smiled when she got flustered. Then his smile faded.

“I feel like I should apologize.” 

“Apologize? For what?” He looked sincere, but she had no idea what he possibly had to apologize for. She sat on the bed with her shoes in her hand.

“For using you like I did. I mean, I’m not really sorry about it, but it feels like something I should apologize for.”

“No apologies needed. I kind of enjoyed being used. It’s different.” She could feel her cheeks blushing at the confession, damn it.

His smile returned - he had a really nice smile – and she returned it with one of her own.

Her ride honked just as she slipped her feet into her shoes. 

“That was fast.” She grumbled under her breath. She wasn’t ready to leave the world they had created, but life, unfortunately, hadn’t stopped, it had just been on pause for a while.

“Bye.” She couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Bye.”

Just as she started to pull the door open, he closed it, pushed her against it, and kissed the hell out of her. The kiss didn’t last very long, but it was enough to turn her legs to spaghetti.

“Take care.” He smiled at her again.

“You too.”

He opened the door for her and watched as she climbed in to car. She watched him disappear back into the room as they started to back up.  
“I told you he was interested.” The bar tender from last night was grinning at her from the driver’s seat.

“Are you an actual Uber driver, or did you just show up to say ‘I told you so’?” She couldn’t help but smile as she said it. Honestly, there wasn’t a whole lot that could wipe the smile from her face.

“I do like to be right.” He shrugged.

The statement made her laugh. “Just take me home.”


End file.
